


To fit in

by rare_colours



Series: Daken needs a boyfriend [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_colours/pseuds/rare_colours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU. Daken is living with the X-Men, but is bored of people being afraid of him. So he goes to Logan for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To fit in

**Author's Note:**

> This series I started in 2011... not exactly sure where I am going with it, but boy, it was fun to write.
> 
> Takes place after Siege. (End of Dark Avengers, before Shadowland.)
> 
> Expect a slight AU, where Daken, out of utter boredom and probably some X-Men bullying for the sake of goodness and fluffy bunnies, came to live in the Mansion so they can keep an eye on him.
> 
> Also, it is up to you if you believe everything Daken is saying in this, but I like to believe Daken is mostly gay.

It all started with Wolverine’s comment. No, maybe it started way before that, out of boredom or loneliness, because nobody in the whole Mansion wanted to sleep with him. Well, not exactly true, they did want to sleep with him, as soon as he crooked his fingers he could get anybody, even straight-as-a-poker Scott Summers, but somehow, in some way… nobody actually let themselves come in any contact with him. And he _tried_.

It wasn’t news, but it still shocked him how much they actually disliked him. Every last one of them condemned him for the things he had done. And he had done plenty to scare the little mutants away. But still, it wasn’t fun to live among people who would rather cut off their own arm than actually be in his vicinity.

So one day, when he spied ~~his fath~~ Logan working on his precious bike, he slunk down to talk to him. The young ones shied away from him, clearing from his path like he carried plague. If he were the kind to be easily hurt, he would have taken offense at how that little green boy, openly gay or so he’s heard, turned around when he saw him walking in his general direction and dragged away his companion, the kid made of rocks. And Daken felt vaguely miffed. He never before had been shunned. He was hot, enough people said so, even if he wouldn’t believe it. People tripped over themselves to be in his favour, not to mention his bed.

However, he was glad that no more students crossed his path as he stalked towards Logan. He still wasn’t comfortable being seen with the man. They had a delicate truce where Logan was certain he could fix the relationship and Daken did not openly discourage him from doing so.

“Mind giving me that?” Logan asked without looking up or saying hi and pointed at a tool lying next to Daken’s foot instead.

Daken bent down, picked up the tool and handed it to Logan without a sound. Once the tool was accepted he stepped back and leant against a tree, lithe and graceful and deadly. And annoyed.

“They don’t like me,” he frowned. Knowing so and admitting the fact were two different things. It didn't sit right still. More so when having to admit it to ~~his fa~~ Logan.

There was a pause and then the clattering resumed. 

“Ya didn’t exactly made them like ya, kid,” Logan said through clenched teeth as he methodically worked on the bike.

Daken rolled his eyes heavenward, “Ever since I came here I’ve been playing nice. They have no reason to run the other way if they see me in the corridor.”

There was a clank as the tool was set down and Logan pushed himself up, staring at his sulking son with honest blue eyes. Daken sometimes forgot how painfully open his father could look like, how weak, how …desperately honest. It left a bad aftertaste in his mouth.

“Son,” Logan sighed and Daken winced, like he had been branded. “They know ya as a cold-hearted killer. Ya hafta show them you are different. Changed.”

Daken reined in a grimace. It wasn’t by choice he stopped being a cold-hearted killer. It was more like he simply stopped chasing after Romulus’ dream and this… is where he ended up. He was simply out of options at the moment. It just happened. It sure as hell wasn’t by choice. But if Logan refused to believe that, he wasn’t going to break it to him. They had a _truce._

“Changed how?” Daken asked instead, blowing at an unruly strand of hair falling into his eyes. Soon he would be out of all of his hair-care products, he mused. Nobody cared to shop for him and Emma was always bitchy if he snuck out of the mansion all by himself. _Unsupervised_ , he added mentally. And wasn’t that fun? He needed to be supervised like a child. Maybe he could talk Laura into joining him on a trip to a mall, he mused. He really ought to pick out some new clothes for her anyway. She had no taste, just like Logan. And anyway, the goth look was so very cliché these days.

“…maybe get a girlfriend.” He caught the last part of Logan’s tirade he had just tuned out. He frowned. Perfect. Just what he needed, to prove his father he really didn’t give a shit. He was really slipping. Romulus would have turtured him for weeks if he saw that.

Still, did Logan really expect him to listen to his speech? He thought Logan was a man of few words, grumpy and silent like the epitome of Western movie manliness, but no, where Daken was concerned he turned into a sappy old woman. The scariest mother hen to walk the earth. Still, since Daken wanted not to be shunned, as it was grating heavily on his nerves, he mused he should have listened. He didn’t want to be the X-men’s new pet project, but it was really annoying to see the fleeing masses whenever they saw him coming.

“A girlfriend?” he echoed in the vague hope his father would, in his haste to clarify, repeat everything Daken had just tuned out. He schooled his features into a generally hopeful expression and stared down at his father.

“Yes.” Logan rumbled as a spark... no, beam of hope entered his eyes, predictably misunderstanding the question. His eyes were practically shining like two suns. And was that moisture at the corners of his eyes? Good god. Daken bit back an exasperated moan and wisely stayed silent, urging his father to elaborate and get it the fuck over with.

And Logan prattled on with his voice alarmingly tender and excited. “If ya show them that yer just like them, that ya have a heart, I’m sure they will ease up on ya,” Logan practically beamed.

Daken shuddered. There was no way he was going to parade around some goody-two-shoes girl in the Mansion if he had a choice. Those kinds tended to be extremely clingy, and enough people knew about his pheromones to put a stop to cowing said girl into complete obedience. Not to mention Emma. Emma was a pure nightmare. She would give him the lecture on _Treating People Right_. No. Just no. There were limits even to his patience. But he had to do _something_. Either that or get used to people fleeing him left and right for the foreseeable future.

“I like men,” He bit out, tense and irritated and desperate to squash those shining hopes his father had amassed of giggly grandchildren with claws.

Logan, for his credit, did not so much as blink. Daken’s hearing was acute enough to hear the quick intake of breath, but his father’s scent remained the same. Even the smell of sweat and motor oil couldn’t mask Logan’s lack of surprise. So his father knew. Well, nobody could claim that Daken was subtle with his conquests.

“Remember that green kid, Anole? He likes boys,” Logan offered tentatively, reaching down blindly and fumbling with the tool he had been using. “I’m sure the X-men won’t judge you on yer preferences, son.”

Daken took a long, calming breath. “I hope you weren’t implying I should rob the cradle.” He shot back, half-serious.

Logan shot him a horrified look, “Of course not.”

He nodded, satisfied, “Good.” As fun as he thought it would be to seduce the little green boy, his tastes never ran to kids. He liked them old enough, jaded enough and pretty enough. Not gangly little teenagers with pimply faces. He never got the attraction. Even if the green scales looked pretty and shiny in the sun.

“Course,” he added, slanting a look at Logan “it’ll be hard to pick up anybody when I cannot leave the Mansion unsupervised. And I can’t really be on a date with a team of X-men chaperoning for us, staring at me like hawks, watching my every move and screaming bloody murder if I actually dare to touch my boyfriend.”

He saw his frown echoed on Logan’s face and all he could do was stop his victorious grin. Hook line and sinker. Maybe he would get the chance to select hair-care products without Laura staring at him with her somber eyes, asking solemn questions about why he used products that were tested on animals. And find himself some good-looking fellow to parade around the Mansion and fuck at his leisure. Maybe coming to his father was the right idea after all.


End file.
